Fire-Whiskey and Love Songs
by Mr.CRJ
Summary: Harry has been in love with Hermione since the day they met. Yet his desire to preserve their friendship kept him from uttering a word. After Ron leaves Harry is broken by Hermione's tears over Ron and takes to drinking to cope. Yet will alcohol and love songs serve as the prompting Harry needs to tell her how he feels. Set after Ron's departure in the DH. Review :) HP/HG. oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. J I was extremely bored in class today as my sociology professor droned on and on. Luckily I had my ipad and began to write this Hermione and Harry fanfiction. I always felt they should have been together and like many of us shippers I decided to play out the idea we all had that when Ron left during the DH she would realize their feelings for one another. This fiction is inspired by a song called Power Trip by: J. Cole please check it out. If I should continue this let me know in the reviews or pm me and maybe it will become more than a oneshot.

I do not own harry potter! Nor the lyrics posted. Those honors belong to JK Rowling and

Harry sat watching Hermione sleep. It had been two days since Ron had left and each day felt like a year. Every tear Hermione cried over Ron pierced Harry to the core. Even in her sleep she whimpered saying Ron's name.

Harry sat there and pulled out a bottle f fire whiskey. He had never been one to drink but the pressure from the war combined with Ron's leaving had forced Harry to the bottle. He took a deep swig, feeling the lava like liquid burn every inch of his throat.

He continued to look at Hermione's sleeping form, remembering how he had fallen for her in his first year. He was enamored with those beautiful brown eyes, captivated by her smile. He fell deeper and deeper each year yet never had the courage to tell her. A solitary tear slid down Harry's face. He had lost the race Ron had beaten him to the punch.

He remembered the pain of watching their relationship blossom. There stolen glances sickened him. He was the odd man out. Hermione's very presence broke him. He found himself wishing that she had left with Ron.

The radio kicked on on its own accord playing softly in The background. Harry started to feel delirious the effects of the alcohol had begun to warp his perception. Quietly in the background a song played the voice of an RnB crooner filled the tent. The lyrics awoke something in Harry, the pain of unrequited love finally gushed out as the song said.

"Got me up all night, all I'm singing is love songs / She got me up all night, constant drinking and love songs / She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs / She got me up all night, drown it out with these love songs / She got me up all night, all I'm singing is love songs / She got me up all night, constant drinking and love songs / She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs / She got me open all night, got me open all night"

The tears cascaded down Harry's face as he recalled all the beautiful moments he had shared with Hermione. His mind wandered to how her skin felt on his when they hugged. He remembered every time they held hands. Every time she promised him she would be there.

The emotion continued to pour out as the song continued.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm in love

Baby, I want you to want me

Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?

Baby, I want ya"

Harry stumbled over to where Hermione slept and ran his fingers through her hair and notice her breath became deeper at his touch.

"Hermione I love you" he whispered.

The song continued to play the chorus asking the question Harry was dying to ask his closest friend. "Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?" Harry quoted the song as the chorus came again and cursed himself for not asking that question years ago. He had lost so much time and with the war here he knew there was very little timeleft.

Harry moved back to his chair laughing as he fulfilled the song's lyrics. HE laughed as he Drowned out his pain, gulping down the rest of the fire-whiskey.

Harry didn't notice that Hermione was now up and looking at her best friend. "Harry what are you doing?" Harry smiled at the concern she showed for him maybe he should drink more often if Hermione would look at him like that every time.

"Have you been drinking, Harry what's wrong?" The binds of sleep let go of her as she rushed to attend to her friend. The empty bottle of liquor slipped from Harry's hand as Hermione helped him to bed.

Harry stopped in the middle of the room his alcohol raddled brain had quickly gotten upset at Hermione's concern. Why did she always do this for him, why did she act like she loved him, why did she touch him? She must know it hurts can't she see the pain in my eyes.

Hermione tried take a hold of Harry's hand. He snatched it back and Hermione saw anger and rage in his eyes. "Don't touch me!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Hermione stumble back afraid that her best friend would lash out at her.

"What's wrong harry what did I do", she whimpered taken aback by the outburst.

"Can't you see Hermione your killing me. Your touch is like acid on my skin. Your laugh hurts more then my scar. I can't stand to be around you and yet I'm chained to your presence." Hermione burst into tears not knowing where Harry's words came from. His outburst had hurt her far deeper then Ron's leaving. She cried in stunned silence sobs racking her body.

Harry stared at her his eyes aflame with anger and passion. "Dammit Hermione I love you, I always have and always will. Since the moment you fixed my glasses, till now I have loved you."

Hermione swore her heart stopped when Harry said those words. She never knew harry felt this way and this revelation shook her world. She doubted every feeling she had toward Ron and slowly realized maybe this whole time she had loved Harry. Maybe she tried to hide it because deep down she was afraid she would lose him to the war.

Before she could respond Harry stormed off. She chased after him into the snow and he stood there the snow blowing furiously around them. The storm was violent as if it knew of the drama that occurred within the tent.

Harry turned to face her. His eyes filled with tears. His green eyes pierced her brown eyes she felt as if her soul was being examined, she was powerless in his gaze. In that moment they both knew that everything between them had changed. Slowly he approached her, he pulled her in close their bodies locked in an intimate embrace. "Hermione" he whispered. "Would you believe me if I said I was in love." Hermione's heart skipped a beat those simple words had caught her, trapped her heart, ensnared her love. She realized after 7 years she had loved Harry Potter more then anyone she could imagine.

Their lips touched a kiss seven years in the making. Passion flowed through their veins. "Harry would you believe me If I said the same." He kissed her again and despite a war raging around them, a dark lord threatening to kill him , he was at peace. He would survive this war just to spend his life loving her for eternity.


	2. Her Special DAy

Hey guys though this started off as a one shot I thought it be great to add to it as it has gotten some good feedback. So Where we last left off Harry and Hermione had just realized how in love they are after Ron's departure. Now were fast-forwarding to when our trio has survived the war. Sadly for us Harry and Hermione fans we are fast forwarded to Hermione's wedding day in which she will be marrying….Ron. If you gasped and dropped your beverage at this let me explain. All though where we last left off they had fallen in love time can change relationships. We shall see how both Harry and Hermione feel about this. Hope you guys enjoy. Get ready for some angst. Lol

_Flashbacks_ in italics

**Mind-link** (a way harry and Hermione communicate telepathically) in bold

I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione sat staring at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized the women looking back at her. Her hair was layered to perfection cascading down her back and shoulders, far from the mop she had in her first year. Her skin glowed with a slight tan and makeup accentuated her features. Even Hermione had to admit today she looked beautiful. She smiled as she looked at the white gown that covered her body, the white symbolizing her purity. She sobered at the thought, Ron had always thought she had saved herself for him; for that special night they would spend together during their Honeymoon. But purity was far from her mind as she pictured another special night that passed long ago…

_They rushed back into the tent and despite the cold kiss in the snow there bodies were aflame with passion. Trying to keep their kiss connected they tripped over each other and came crashing to the floor. They broke out laughing their giggles muffled by their entwined lips. Harry and Hermione wrestled with each other's clothing not stopping to think what they were doing. They were in love and after years of repressed feelings they didn't care how far they went. Harry's hand wandered under her shirt and bra grasping at her chest. She let out a slight moan as his hand made contact with her sensitive skin. Hermione kissed him even harder; she loved this boy with all her heart she would never let him go. _

Hermione shook the old memory from her head. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself her breathing had become quite erratic and she cursed herself under he breath. Why was she thinking of this now she was one hour way from getting married to the love of her life. Shaking her head she smiled again, yes this was her future a future with Ron she would be Mrs. Hermione Weasley.

Harry stared into space as he sat on his leather sofa in home. It was actually quite grand and many of his friends loved to visit and comment on its brilliance. Yet Harry hated it, it was empty and left him feeling more alone then when he was with the Dursley's. He knew he was late but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to get up. HE was the best man he couldn't be late his brain whispered to him. Yet his body did not comply. He sighed and took another swig of fire-whiskey. Harry was a torrid of emotions, part of him was happy to see his two best friends happy to see that after the horrors of the war they had found some life. Part of him was crushed it was Harry who should be up their vowing to love her forever. A pang of regret hit him as he remembered….

_Since that sacred night Harry and Hermione continued to grow deeper in love. Even when Ron returned to help them they would sneak off to snog and make love. In that time Hermione worked out a clever enchantment that linked their thoughts, allowing them to carry on full blown lover's conversations while Ron sat right next to them. Even after Harry's defeat of Voldemort they couldn't come out to the public to say they were dating. Without anyone's knowledge they took up residence in Grimmauld Place and enjoyed each other's love and company. Yet post-war life seemed busier then fighting in one. There was rebuilding that needed to be done. Harry was made the new Order head and was tasked with fixing the broken world. It was then they began to grow apart they no longer used their mind link and even at home they barely uttered words. Life was driving them apart and one day it collapsed. While meeting with the new auror division Harry felt the tug of his mental link, and three words broke him, "__**It's not working**__." _

Now Harry found himself apparating to the beautiful beach by Shell Cottage and saw the grand display. Tents and decorations lay everywhere and if Harry hadn't been half-drunk and depressed he would have taken time to admire the view. Straightening his bowtie he stumbled around looking for the wedding party's tent. He saw a small blue one and figured this was the place. HE waltzed in and was dumbfounded by what he saw.

There sat Hermione looking like an angel, no Veela could compare to her beauty. Harry swore this was what Aphrodite must look like. Hermione turned to see Harry and she blushed as she gazed at her best friend's dumbfounded face.

"You look amazing." Harry found it extremely difficult to even speak and he wondered how he had gotten those words out. Hermione smiled and got up to hug him. Harry did everything h could to hold back tears.

"Thank you Harry your opinion means a lot to me", Hermione held both of Harry's hands and briefly she remembered their secret hand holding in the tent.

Harry responded a bit of venom crept into his voice, "well soon my opinion won't matter its Ron you have to impress now."

Hermione was taken aback by the pain in his voice and searched his eyes for any sense of happiness. The green eyes she used to love showed nothing in fact they looked numb and dead. Was he even happy for her, why was he so mad. Hermione's head flooded with questions, each asking why would her best friend act like this on her special day. Suddenly Harry jerked his hands away from Hermione, "I'm going to go", he stuttered. "Ill see you out there" His voice was cold and Harry thought maybe he had been too harsh but the alcohol in his system said he didn't care.

Hermione felt like screaming how could this day be special if Harry was like this. "What the fuck is wrong Potter." Hermione was angry and hurt and she didn't care about her language. Harry rushed towards her and grabbed her pulling her close to his chest, and Hermione remembered how he pulled her in under the snow so many years ago and her breath caught. She stared into his eyes and saw the tears brimming, "You fucking left 'Mione, without a word or explanation you left. It's supposed to be me your wearing that white dress for."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing had Harry really held onto his feelings for her this whole time, how could he be so against it, didn't he even paid for the wedding. Hermione was beyond confusion her eyes brimmed with tears. "just because I left doesn't mean you couldn't chase me."

At this Harry stormed out, Hermione sat there on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and wept. Weeping because she knew if Harry had chased her, it would be for him she was wearing this white dress for today.

Harry stood next to Ron as the processional music began and Hermione walked down the aisle. He didn't even look at her but out of the corner of her eye she saw her trying to find his gaze. He saw Ron's beaming face and tried to find something else to look at. HE swore to himself he definitely needed some more fire-whiskey.

The wizard proceeding over began his speech about love and marriage and for the first time since their fight Harry's eyes looked towards Hermione. Surprisingly they were not locked on Ron but stared past him into his eyes tears waiting to burst.

Hermione continued to look at Harry she couldn't help it as the official spoke on she couldn't help but think to one of their many conversations they had alone in the tent….

_They lay naked in their bed their minds for a moment thought not of Horcruxes and war but of their future. "Harry you know one day I want to marry you." Hermione snuggled against his chest and heard him laugh. "Well Ms. Granger I think Mrs. Potter would suit you nicely." They started to dress when Hermione stopped suddenly pants half up her legs, "Harry lets pretend to get married right now." Harry looked at her quizzically. "I know its sound silly but lets be honest we don't know if we are going to survive this." Both their faces sobered. "But to be safe I want to know what it would feel like to marry the man I love. Harry nodded, "Your brilliant Hermione, tonight we will get married."_

_They spent all day planning their fake wedding they gathered flowers and put on the clothes they had worn when they escaped the wedding. "Sorry I'm wearing red Harry didn't have any white." "Don't worry love one day you'll wear a white dress for me. Harry watched as she walked down their makeshift aisle. Harry said his vows first. Holding her hands his green eyes alight with love he said, "Hermione Granger, since the moment I laid eyes on you I loved you. For 7 long years I held it in and those 7 years never deterred me. They only strengthened my love for you. I knew that my best friend would be my wife. That waiting for you was the greatest decision I have ever made. I will love you till death, no matter where we find ourselves I will always guard you and protect you. I love you Hermione." Hermione cried tears of joy knowing this man loved her._

She came back to reality as Ron spoke his vows. She tried to listen but it hurt to much to stare at Harry's watering eyes as Ron spoke each word brought her closer to Ron and further from Harry. She looked away from Harry trying to keep her focus on Ron. "**Look at me".** It had been a long time since she felt the tug of her mind link and she immediately looked at Harry. "**Why?", she replied with a thought. **Mind links conveyed not just words but emotions as she felt the pain that came with Harry's next words, "**Because Hermione this is the last chance I can look you in the eyes and say I love you."** Hermione nearly burst out crying but help her composure as Ron continued to speak smiling at her oblivious to her eyes looking past him. "**I'm sorry, Harry I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, what to do."** Hermione was practically about to explode why was he doing this now? "**Hermione do you still love me, just tell me. I need to know."**

Her mind was spinning. But she knew she couldn't lie not in a mind link. "**Yes.**" She was now openly crying she watched at the audience tear up as well probably thinking she was moved by Ron's long winded speech. "**Hermione Granger I will love you till the day I die even if spend the rest of my life lining to the memory of you I will never stop.**" "**Harry I….**" Her focus was interrupted by the official tapping her shoulder, "It's your turn my dear." She stared into Ron's eyes and he smiled, but she only stared because she couldn't bear to look at Harry. "Ronald Weasley, when I met you I was in awe. You were the bravest and kindest wizard I have ever met. I dedicated my life to you and knew if I could only feel your lips just once I would be complete." Now she couldn't help but look back at Harry as she spoke and she knew that he knew that she was no longer speaking to Ronald but to him. The words she spoke were from the night they had their pretend wedding.

"It took time but we finally have noticed we cant live without one another. If you were to die I wouldn't live to see another day. I would break for you are my rock. I am yours forever and always. Even with the coming storms I will be your umbrella I will protect you as you protected me 1,000 times. Know this…." She stared at Harry one last time and said the last word's clearly so he could hear every word. "I will love you till the end of time you are my first last and forever." "**I love you Harry Potter." **

"Now let us join this couple as one, you may kiss the bride." Hermione kissed Ron and cried because out of the corner of her eye she saw the Boy Who lived walk quietly off the stage. She stopped the kiss as she heard the pop as he disapparated. Then she heard a boom in the sky as fiery letters appeared caused by some spell. "You're the brightest witch of our age, but stop thinking for once because your heart is dying to be heard." She knew the words came from Harry and before Ron could ask what was going on and did she know where those words came from, she disapparated landing in Harry Potter's arms. They kissed on the balcony of Harry's mansion. "Harry will you be mines tll the end of time."

"Of course." Then he laughed as they kissed. "I knew you were supposed to where that white dress for me." She playfully slapped his arm. There kisses grew deeper, as clothes were removed as she felt him push deeply inside her.

She was Harry's and Harry was hers and that would never change again.


	3. Loving You Loosing Him

Hey guys I've been so sick and thus I have a massive amount of time of

my hands. This is a blessing usually I am beyond busy. It also gives me

a chance to write :). So here's a same day update is it a fan fiction

first lol. Don't expect this all the time once I'm on my feet I will be

super busy again. So its three months after the wedding and Ron finally

comes to confront our romantic duo. What will happen? Also guys please

review, and I'm struggling on where to go next any ideas. I have to admit I could have

improved this chapter a lot but I wanted to show not everyone hated Harry and Hermione

for doing what they did. That they did find support in her parents and a few friends.

I hope everyone enjoys.

As always harry potter isn't mine.

"Get out here Harry." Harry stirred from bed as Hermione beside him

someone was screaming on his porch . Banging continued at the door.

Harry looked over as he saw his lovers face drain. Then Harry knew Ron

had finally come to confront him.

It had been three months since they had eloped Hermione leaving Ron

alone and shocked on the platform, his wedding suddenly over. For three

months they saw and heard nothing from any member of the Weasley clan.

Everyone knew who Hermione had eloped with but three months of silence

had left Harry and his Hermione in a bubble. They had not yet faced the

reality of what they had done. A three month honeymoon didn't help

either. They had spent three months between Harry's mansion and various

exotic locations.

They had seen few friends. Most of their close friends didn't know how

to react to what had happened on that day. But They were visited by

Hermione's parents who understood and supported their daughter and

respected her hearts wishes. After a long talk they came to accept what

had happened understanding that the heart wants what it wants. They had

already loved Harry so the transition wasnt to hard for them.

They also did get a visit from Neville and Luna. Luna was absolutely

thrilled both had followed their heart. She gave an airy and loopy

speech about how she always knew they would be together. Her boyfriend

Neville was a bit more serious and one night had a long talk with

Harry.

"Listen mate I'm happy for you but how could you do that to Ron." Harry

looked at Neville and honestly had no answer for his old friend. Harry

sat their in silence both men couldn't think of a reason why.

"Neville how much do you love Luna?"

Neville smiled "well bloody alot." Harry looked Neville dead in his

eyes his gaze unwavering. "Had it been Luna up their wouldn't you have

done the same?"

Neville furrowed his brow in thought. He just nodded his head and harry

relaxed at least Neville understood.

The banging continued, "stay here love." Hermione just nodded her head

she was obviously nervous for Harry's safety knowing how Ron got when

he was mad. Harry grabbed his wand and pulled on a shirt and his shoes

and ran down stairs. He got to the door the banging sounded like

gunshots. "Ron calm down we can talk this out." Harry kept his voice

calm hoping Ron would see reason.

There was quiet which seemed to last forever, until from behind the

door he heard, "fuck you harry, Reducto." The door exploded as Harry

dove out of the way. Now Harry knew Ron was beyond reason. Harry had

been fighting all his life he literally was born to kill a man. All his

instincts took over. It didn't matter that he used to be his brother,

he was going to take Ron down.

Both began firing spells back and forth. Dodging and weaving shields

blocking spells. They were fairly even in the beginning and Harry felt

himself hard pressed to keep up knowing Ron was fueled by blind rage.

But Harry wasn't the Chosen One for nothing. He soon regained his

composure and pushed back he had always been more powerful then Ron

always his superior. He pushed back and saw worry form under the cloud

of anger that covered Ron's face.

He hit Ron with a powerful stupefy sending him back crashing into The

dining room table. A silent expelliarmus sent Ron's wand flying into

his hand. Both men were panting

Exhausted they had been dueling for a whole hour.

"Ron if I were you I would leave you can't beat me." Ron's anger was

dying and soon Harry saw the pain start to darken his freinds features.

Then tears fell from Ron's face. "How could you harry", he screamed.

"You were my best friends how could you both do this?"

Harry couldn't help but tear to. He had loved Ron he always had they

were brothers. He couldn't fathom his life without Ron. But he couldn't

live if he didnt have Hermione she was his world, not even his love for

Ron could interrupt that.

"Ron..." Harry couldn't continue how could he explain there secret

love, that they had been seeing each other throughout the war. That in

that tent in the forest, they had slept together when he left. "I'm

sorry mate your my brother but I can't live without Hermione and she

can't live without me. I don't know what else to say."

Ron got up and dusted himself off. "I'm leaving just know Harry, I hate

you and her don't come around to apologize. I never want to see your

faces again." The tears had stopped and Ron's face was stone. Harry

tentatively tossed Ron's wand back to him but kept his at the ready.

Ron almost laughed at his old friend. "Don't worry harry I won't attack

you you've always been my better, I know you'll beat me every time.

Fuck you fuck the golden trio. I was just your pet the poor chap you

kept around."

Harry just stared back at Ron not acknowledging that the words stung

deeply. With that Ron disapparated.

"Is he gone?" Harry turned to see Hermione descend down the stairs he

ran up to her and kissed her and she kissed him back tenderly. Harry

teared up as he carried Hermione to the sofa, "It hurt to beat him like

that I almost felt like letting him win."

"I know it hurts My love i know we both loved him." Harry looked at her

confused but Hermione quickly kissed him. "I never loved him like I

love you Harry he made me happy for a time but even then I remembered

you i missed you. Your my forever. Harry smiled sadly, "Hermione i love

you so much, but I will miss him he was my only brother the only friend

besides you who saw me for me."

"Even if he hates us we will be there for him if he ever needs us",

Hermione reassured the man who meant everything to her.

They kissed again letting the stress of the moment leave them. She

smiled at him and he smiled back. As long as they had each other it

would be enough.

"Harry my love let me fix the door and I know the duel

drained you."

She walked around in his shirt and he grinned watching her body bend as

she muttered spells. Her shirt slid up showing she was still wearing

nothing under it all. Harry felt his member stir.

After she conjured another door harry snuck behind her and pinned her

against it. She yelped and giggled as he bit her neck. "Leave the table

for later I want to give the future mrs. Potter some loving."She cooed

as he lifted off her shirt and he Carried her to the sofa. His hands

wandered everywhere as her breath quickened. There eyes locked as they

stopped kissing. "Marry me tommorow", he whispered. She laughed, "honey

I want my parents and whatever friends we have left to come nothing big

but my parents will kill me if I get married without them. Especially

after my last wedding left."

"Fine ms granger next month it is." She squealed and pulled him in for

a kiss.

This was how it was meant to be.


End file.
